Sannamycin C and antibiotic AX-127B-1 are relatively new aminoglycoside antibiotics. Sannamycin C is a co-fermentation product of sannamycin A and sannamycin B reported by I. Watanabe et al., J. Antibiotics, Vol. 32, No. 10, p. 1066(1979). Antibiotic AX-127B-1 is disclosed in commonly assigned, copending U.S. Ser. No. 008,378, filed Feb. 1, 1979.
Chemical modification of the aminoglycoside antibiotics, as with other classes of antibiotics, have been found to improve the activity, either intrinsic or against resistant strains of organisms, or to reduce the toxicity of the parent antibiotics. And, because of the development of aminoglycoside-resistant strains and inactiviation of the parent antibiotics by R-mediated factors which can develop, the search continues for new entities which are either superior to known aminoglycosides or which provide an alternative therapy when resistant organisms develop.
In a related family of aminoglycosides, the fortimicins, 3-O-demethylation has been found to improve the intrinsic activity of the antibiotics. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,756.
The present invention provides 3-O-demethyl derivatives of sannamycin C, antibiotic AX-127B-1 and their derivatives.